Forbidden Ability Cards
Chaos Ability X This card effects triggered a forced evolution on any Bakugan it was used on. Gus and Spectra wanted to used it to create an army of super-powerful Bakugan. It was so far used on the Bakugan that the Vexos threw out (Mega Brontes and Elico) along with Gus' own Primo Vulcan, turning them into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico and Rex Vulcan, although Alto Brontes has been since thrown away. Spectra mentioned it when he had Drago and with Helios. Bakugan that were used * Primo Vulcan - Rex Vulcan * Mega Brontes - Alto Brontes * Elico - Blast Elico List of Forbidden Cards Hex Dragonoid Ability Cards * Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G power 200 Gs higher than his opponents. * Vestroia X: Forces Drago to use the power of the Perfect Core and adds 100 Gs to Drago. It also enables him to change attributes. * Dianos Durance X: Transfers all the opponent's Gs to Drago. * Neo Legend X: Combines the power of all attributes and adds 1800 Gs to Drago. Fusion Ability Cards ''' * '''Aquos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Aquos. Substracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Ventus. Substracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's attribute to Subterra. Adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Haos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Haos. Adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Darkus X: Changes Dragos attribute to Darkus. Substracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Viper Helios Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: Brings opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. Helios MK2 ; Note : The following Ability Cards are red opposed to the ones that are purple. ; Ability Cards * Diffuse Quasar: Returns the opponent's power level back to its base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce (Dragon Pincer): Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage from Helios MK2 and raises his power equal to his opponent. * Ragnarock Cannon (Laguna Rock Cannon/Rang rock Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS RX: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and nullifies all abilities that are being activated. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2 power level equal to his opponent's. * FARBAS D2: Makes Helios MK2's power level equal to his opponent's nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and becomes immune to all abilities that are being activated during that time. Forbidden Evolution Cards These are cards that are used by Bakugan that have evolved due to Chaos Ability X. Alto Brontes Ablity Cards * Wizard Proxy: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to one of your Bakugan. * Atmosphere: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Alto Brontes. * Black Gates: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Shining Nightmare: Adds 400 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Sprite Glow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Magic Dice: Rolls a die, its effect depends on the number. # Rolling a 4: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. # Rolling a 6: Reflects the opponent's ability. # Rolling a 1: Adds 200 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Trance Rapture Illusion: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Rex Vulcan Ability Cards * Hammer Knuckle: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Mega Viblow: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Hyper Impact: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Hyper Aegis: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Rex Vulcan. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Drill Booster: Adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Blast Elico ;Ability Cards * Hydro Typhoon : Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. * Reflection Jacket: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that are newly activated. * Subterra Force Alive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and doubles all Subterra Bakugan's G-powers. * Gaia Divide: Substracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Land Blow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. Fusion Ability Cards * Gaia Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico.